Shout Out To My Ex
by dxrkpxrxdise
Summary: Ginny Weasley esta resentida por su rompimiento con Harry Potter, así que, siendo una Weasley, le demuestra que ya lo olvido y esta mucho mejor sin él, o algo así.


**Disclaimer; Harry Potter no me pertenece, desgraciadamente. De todos modos, Harry pertenece a Draco y viceversa.**

 **PD; El título proviene de la canción del mismo nombre de Little Mix.**

 **PD2: Se hace mención de MPREG, pero es un mínimo detalle.**

 _Capítulo Único._

Ginevra Weasley sabía que llegaría _ese_ día, pero nunca contó que llegaría demasiado pronto. Las palabras llenas de afecto, los besos, las promesas, todo eso se fue con el tiempo, dejando un vacío que Ginny aún no quería olvidar y darse cuenta que todo lo llevaría a la nada.

Aún recuerda ese día, recuerda todo lo que Harry hizo para calmarla, diciendo que eran jóvenes, y que aún eran ineptos para comprender lo que era estar en una relación amorosa. Ginny lloró, furiosa y dolida por las decisiones de Harry, y algo dentro suyo le decía que estaba bien, que tenía razón. Pero ella era una Weasley y no quería comprenderlo.

Todo eso ocurrió un año después de la guerra, donde todo el mundo aún seguía reconstruyendo sus vidas, siendo casi arrebatadas por el ahora muerto Señor Oscuro. Ginny en ese tiempo estaba segura de querer darle todo a Harry, y quizá empezar a tener una familia en un futuro cercano, pero primero pensaban sobre casarse, y disfrutar sus vidas un poco.

Eso, al parecer, no estaba en los planes futuros de Harry. Y después de ese día, este desapareció de su vida, prácticamente de todos los Weasley, y según las noticias, Harry había empezado con su entrenamiento para convertirse en Auror.

Le hizo sentir orgullosa, un poco. Pero después quedo descabellada por la última noticia que leyó exactamente la semana pasada, cumpliéndose casi nueve años de su ruptura. Sí, Ginny Weasley aún contaba los días desde que ocurrió eso. Era una calurosa tarde de verano, y se encontraba en alguna parte de Europa con su familia, disfrutando de su soltería y de la felicidad que le causaba ver a sus sobrinos tan excitados por el viaje, Ron y Hermione tenían unos hermosos niños, Rose y Hugo Weasley-Granger. Ella deseaba tener hijos también, pero por lo pronto, se limitaba a suspirar y cuidae de aquellas criaturas tan iguales a Ron como Hermione en algunos sentidos. Oh, como hubiera deseado haber tenido hijos con...

Y, de pronto, observo un papel de periódico en el suelo, clara señal que era el diario del Profeta, pero su duda era, ¿como había llegado hasta ahí?. Curiosa, lo recogió, parecía ser reciente, así que lo abrió y después de eso nunca pudo volver a ver el mundo de la misma manera.

La noticia citaba lo siguiente:

 ** _"¡INCREIBLE! Él Niño-que-vivió y gran héroe del mundo mágico, Harry Potter, y él Ex-Mortífago, Draco Malfoy, se les vio ayer en el Callejón Diagon, y en los brazos de Harry estaba un adorable niño de apenas dos años, ¡y con esto se da oficial el rumor de que están juntos desde ya casi siete años!_**

Ginny, literalmente, quería que el mundo se la tragara ese día.

*

"¡¿Por qué nunca me entere de todo esto?!" chillo Ginny a su madre y hermano, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, furiosa hasta la médula.

"Ginevra Weasley, no me hables de ese modo" Molly le riñe, mientras toma su taza de café tranquilamente.

"Además, se supone que ya olvidaste tus sentimientos por él, ¿acaso estas celosa?" Ron pregunta divertido.

"¡No, claro que no! Solo quiero saber por que nunca estuve informada"

"Te encontrabas en el mundo muggle, ¿como querías que te dijeramos?, igualmente no te dijimos porque estarías de ese modo, y de todas formas, pensé que estarias feliz por su vida"

"¡Pero esta con Draco Malfoy, su más grande enemigo!"

"También me afecto eso, pero ya se veía en sexto año como lo _acosaba_ , indirectamente y literal" murmuró Hermione. "Pero se ve feliz con él, Ginny"

Y Ginny no habla más, analizando todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Lo que la lleva una semana después, delante de la gran puerta de Malfoy Manor, con el nerviosismo floreciendo dentro de ella.

"¿Una Weasley? Vaya sorpresa" comentó uno de los elfos al abrir la puerta, observándola detalladamenre, asegurándose que no llevara nada filoso ni peligroso.

La mansión tenía un toque más alegre, o eso suponía, los Malfoy parecían ser personas para nada iluminadas. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por risas de un bebé, _un bebé_. Cerca de ella, una puerta estaba abierta, lugar donde provenían aquellas risas llenas de alegría.

Parecía tentador acercarse a la habitación, después de todo, el elfo desapareció de su vista al momento de entrar, ¿no tendría nada de malo investigar un poco?.

Con sigilo, camino hasta la habitación, encontrándose con una imagen un tanto extraña y graciosa. El cuarto estaba pintado de azul y toques de verde, varias partes del cuarto estaban desordenadas de juguetes por doquier, y por allá, cerca de la ventana, existía una cuna y una silla mecedora, y en ese espacio no se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy estaba _riendo_. Y en sus brazos alzados estaba un niño de cabellos rubios, y este también reía. Los dos _reían,_ una escena conmovedora y rara. Pero de pronto el niño se dio cuenta de su presencia, y se puso a llorar. Ginny pego un gritito, alterada y asustada.

Malfoy volteó, encontrándose con la mirada de la Weasley, y ahora esre portaba una cara seria, avergonzado y molesto en ese instante, ¿qué mierdas hacía una comadreja Weasel en su casa?

Ginevra quiso salir corriendo, pero un cuerpo detrás de ella la noqueo, quedando mareada.

"¿Ginny?, ¿eres tú?" _esa voz_ , oh dios, esa voz que Ginny conocía perfectamente, estaba ahí.

Harry Potter se veía extrañado y calmado, observando la escena con el ceño fruncido.

 _Oh cariño, no pongas esa cara_ pero reprimió ese pensamiento con vergüenza, eso no podía estar ocurriendo en ese momento.

"Y-yo..." las palabras estaban atascadas en su garganta, trago saliva nerviosamente. "Uh, ¿hola, Harry?"

*

La taza de té casi cae de sus dedos cuando Harry se la da, sentado a su lado opuesto, la sala de estar era cálida, un ssentimiento de agobio recorrió su corazón cuando noto el brillo inusual en los ojos de _su_ Harry.

No. _Nononononono_ , mierda, ¿por qué seguía pensado en ello?. Harry ya tenía la vida hecha, ella era la única que se repetía cada día desde hace nueve años que tanto mal causo para que ellos terminaran.

"¿Por qué no...me contaste sobre esto?"

Harry toma un profundo respiro antes de sonreír amablemenre y responder, "era...algo difícil, tenía algunas dudas sobre si contártelo o no, al final se lo conté a Hermione, y al noticia llegó por si sola, y entonces...no quería contártelo por miedo a como reaccionarias"

Ginny se sonrojo furiosamente, claro, estaba avergonzado de ella por como se comporto ese día, ¿como le hubiera dicho que estaba con Malfoy y de paso, tenían un hijo sin que ella tuviera un infarto?.

"Entiendo Harry, y lamento haberme comportado de esa manera, pero ya sabes, soy algo dramática cuando se trata de una ruptura" sonríe con desgana.

"Me encantaría que nos volviéramos amigos de nuevo, por supuesto, si aceptas"

Ginny sonrió, con dientes y todo, y asintió felizmente. "Por supuesto, Harry, sin remordimientos"

 _Sí, claro._

"Entonces, ¿ya éstas casado con Malfoy o solo son novios?" preguntó, con un cosquilleo torturando su estómago.

"Nos casaremos este año, el día de mi cumpleaños" respondió, sus ojos brillaban de la excitación al decir esas palabras.

"¿Y como es que...ya sabes, empezaron a salir?"

"Bueno, luego de nuestro rompimiento, antes de irme a Roma, tuve un encuentro con Draco, fue extraño, él estaba borracho, o algo así. Literalmente llegó a rastras a mi lado, pidiendo disculpas por todo el mal trato que me hizo sentir en todos los años de escuela, y...también me contó que su madre, Narcissa, murió dejándole solo, ya que Lucius aún seguía en Azkaban, y de repente, tuve pena por él y me quede a su lado toda la noche. Luego de eso, no nos volvimos a ver, meses después me enteré que trabajaba para el Ministerio. Y ahí fue que empezo todo verdaderamente".

Ginny tan solo asentía, con la mente en blanco. Malfoy nunca mostraba un lado roto o sincero, y eso hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco.

Pero seguía siendo un Malfoy, aquel que despreciaba a los Weasley o gente inferior a ellos. Siguió tomando su té, imaginando como sería su vida si Harry no se hubiera encontrado con Malfoy esa noche, ¿igualmente seguirían juntos?, ¿o simplemente Harry se arrepentiría de su decisión y hubiera vuelto con ella? El mundo estaba lleno posibilidades.

Con un suspiro de derrota, observó a la nada, tratando de conseguir sus respuestas.

*

Las semanas siguieron su curso ccon charlas y medidas en medio de ellas, Ginny aceptó ser voluntaria para ayudar en la boda de Harry y Malfoy.

Hermione y ella se encontraban en el Callejón Diagon, buscando algunas cosas que se enumeraban en una lista, fue entonces que Hermione habló.

"¿Segura que no estas resentida por lo ocurrido? No éstas muy feliz cuando ves a Harry con Scorpius o Draco"

La pelirroja medito, no, la verdad es que aún no asimilaba la realidad. Desde pequeña ya se imaginaba casándose con él fantástico niño-que-vivió, era sueño de cualquier niña casarse con un héroe o príncipe. Lástima que ella aún no comprendiera que su héroe se casaría con su opuesto, aquel que le hacía la vida imposible en el pasado.

"No, estoy feliz con ello. Quizás debería yo empezar a buscar un novio" sonrió, "y además, aún no le he preguntado a Harry, pero, ¿como es que tuvieron a Scorpius?"

"Harry bebió una poción de fertilidad, siempre deseó tener una familia. Se veía feliz con ello, ya sabes, cargar una vida en su interior" Hermione comentó despreocupada, observando las tiendas, buscando la indicada para comprar el siguiente objeto.

Y Ginny resoplo, disimuladamente. Scorpius James Malfoy-Potter era un niño hermoso, con los mismos rasgos de Malfoy, pero mantenía la personalidad de Harry, y en sus ojos demostraba la verdadera inocencia de un niño pequeño. Ginevra tuvo celos, pero se los calló, no quería sonar irrespetuosa o algo por el estilo.

De todos modos, Scorpius era un niño adorable. O algo así con las personas que le agradaban.

Y se lo mantuvo pensando toda la tarde, ignorando los chillidos de Rose y Hugo al ver el gran pastel de bodas decorado simétricamente.

*

Ginny Weasley no era de esas chicas que gustaban cobrar venganza. Para nada.

Pero, sin lugar a dudas, a veces deseaba lanzarle un hechizo a Malfoy para que dejara de verla como si fuera una intrusa (y lo era, de algún modo). Cuando se le dijo que se haria una pequeña fiesta de despedida de soltero (o eso era lo que hacían los muggles) a los dos, Ginny saldría mas avergonzada en ese momento por azares del destino.

¡Se suponía que había olvidado sus sentimientos por Harry James Potter, maldita sea! Y aún así...

Esa noche se puso a beber como cabra loca solo por instinto. Y era peligroso cuando un Weasley bebía _demasiado_. Ella empezó a tartamudear cosas sin sentido, y se mantuvo al lado de Harry todo el tiempo, tratando de contarle un chiste.

Y entonces llegó.

" _Haaaarrrryyy_ , ¿por qué me abandonaste? Se suponía que íbamos a vivir una _tieeeerrrrnnnnaaaa_ vida juntos, en estos momentos tendríamos niños preciosos" se rió histérica.

Harry solo abrio los ojos como platos, y se asusto al pensar que Ginny seguía _enamorada_ de él. "P-pero Ginny, dijiste que no estabas enamorada de mí, hasta lo prometiste" murmuró, confundido.

Ginny hizo un puchero, clara señal de que estaba molesta, "¡pero lo sigo estando, sigo pensando en ti aún cuando me dejaste! ¡en esos momentos yo te iba a dar todo mi amor y voluntad hacia ti, y tu te fuiste! ¡me abandonaste por un Malfoy y un maldito engendro del mal!".

Harry _casi_ levanta la mano, pero se contuvo. La Weasley decía eso por tener envidia y dolor, ¿verdad? Pero ella estaba diciendo que su bebé era un _engendro del mal_ , entonces, ¿qué sentido tenía no decirle algo al respecto?.

Y se quedo callado, viendo como Ginny empezaba a temblar, seguramente eligió las peores palabras. Pero los borrachos siempre decian la verdad, no importaba cuán cruda fuera.

"¡L-lo siento Harry! ¡no quise decir eso!" gimió la pelirroja, dando pequeños sollozos. "¡Solo estoy celosa de que te vayas a casar con alguien que no sea yo, y que lo ames como una vez me amaste a mi!"

"Pero, yo amo a Draco un poco mas de lo que te ame a ti" habló por primera vez, con el ceño fruncido. "Y nadie se mete con mi familia, nisiquiera con Scorpius, ¡se supone que olvidaste también tu odio a los Malfoy y hasta hiciste las paces con Draco la semana anterior!, me decepcionas, Ginny" murmuró, susurrando eso último.

Y se aparto de ella, llegando al lado Hermione, diciéndole algo al oído, y ella lo entendió y dejo que se marchara.

Ginevra Weasley se sentía devastada.

*

No volvió a ver a Harry hasta nueve meses después de la boda. Y según le habían contando, todo se llevo exitosamente, también le contaron que Harry no estaba enojado con ella, sino más bien, _decepcionado_.

Querían disculparse por sus acciones, pero aún no encontraba la suficiente la valentía para enfrentar a su ex. Molly le había reñido por su comportamiento poco amable y le hablo sobre la obsesión y cosas así.

Ginny se sentía avergonzada, dolida y arrepentida. Pero no le quedaba de otra. No enfrentaría a Harry, él no merecia perder su tiempo con ella.

Era una tarde lluviosa, y la pelirroja se sentó en su sofá bebiendo té, mientras buscaba algo interesante en la tele. Su apartamento en Nueva York era pequeño, pero cómodo, todo estaba en su lugar y era lo necesario para ella. Cuando la noche llegó, y estaba preparándose para dormir, una nota estaba en su cama, con curiosidad, la agarró y trato de abrirla con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo, sin mucho éxito.

¡La carta era de Harry!.

 ** _Hola Ginny_**

 ** _¿Como has estado? Espero que bien, yo ando ahora en alguna parte de Reino Unido, así que puedo decir que estoy bien. Lamento las palabras hirientes de esa noche, pero espero que tu también perdones lo que dijiste. De todas formas, espero hablar contigo uno de estos días cuando vuelva a la mansión, ¿sabías que estoy esperando otro hijo? Bueno, espero que no, para que seas la segunda que lo sabe. El primero es Draco, obviamente. Te escribiría más, pero Scorpius esta exigiendo mi atención, así que me despido._** ** _Saludos de tu ex, Harry Malfoy-Potter._**

Y Ginny rió por la última parte. Despues de todo, no era tan malo tener a Harry como su ex.

*

 **Y me digo yo, ¿que acabo de escribir? XD**


End file.
